a kiss and a pie
by sunshinefreak345
Summary: i want foy-yo... chad my boyfriend for 3 mounths now...CHAD DILLAN COOPER IM GOING TO KILL YOU... want are you going to do to me sonny.. oh you will see
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

Chad in **bold**

Sonny in _italic_

_All of them sonny thoughts_

_None of them no one's _

_I was walking to get some for-yo I don't know why I just wanted some oh yeah maybe because I might see my boyfriend yess chad dillon cooper is my boyfriend for 3 mounts now I went in the fro-yo line when someone coverd my eyes_

**Guess who?**

_Ummm nico?_

**No**

_I know its you chad _

_**I truend around to kiss him when he truned away **_

_Come on chad I want a kiss_

_**Nope**_

_Why?_

_**Because I want to kiss you , you cant kiss me duh…**_

_Chad your such I drama king_

**I know sunshine but it's what you love about me **

_Well I still want a kiss chad !_

**Ok sunshine **

_Thank you chaddy!_

_**kiss**_

**hey sunshine I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me now im going their **

_sure chad I will go get my things _

_I walked back to my dressing room to get changed when I opened the door chad was their waiting for me _

**Hey (again)**

**Ready to go **

_Yup_

We walked outside and it started raining

**Sorry sunshine guess we cant go **

_Its kay chad well see you later_

**I don't think so sonny **

**Then I kissed sonny outside in the rain and she kissed back**

**Now you may go sunshine**

_Thank you chaddy_

_Well bye_

**Peace out sucker I mean peace out sunshine **

_I laughed as I walked back inside _

**I have a idea**

**I ran to the cafeteria to geta pie I walked over to sonnys dressing room she opened the door**

_Heey chad _

**Hey sunshine **

**I have something for you**

_Really what?_

**Right then I thew the pie in her face then kissed her **

**Yum coconut cream**

_CHAD DILLAN COOPER!_

**I ran all the way back to my dressing room to hide **

_I opened the door to chads dressing room_

_Oh chad where are you chad _

_**Sonny voice was starting to freak me out **_

_CHAD their you are _

_**What are you going to do to me sunshine**_

_Oh you will see_

_**Sorry if its bad its is my 2 fanfiction yeah sorry its not a good plot **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the next chapter thanks you ****IloveMEandonlyME0721 for your ideas **

**I don't own anything :(**

**Chad's pov**

**Here I was in my dressing room thinking, yes cdc is think about his girlfriend sonny she still was pretty mad about the pie in the face thing, Im not mad at her for putting it in my hair my hair my beautiful hair. Anyways I was trying to think of a way for her not to be mad I GOT IT! I ran to her dressing room where I found here sitting down reading a book.**

**Sonny pov**

**I was sitting down reading when Chad the best boyfriend ever comes in im still mad at him but...**

**Hey sunshine he greeted me **

**Hey I said**

**Ok I know you're still mad at me but I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight.**

**Sure what time? I asked**

**Pick you up at 7**

**Kay **

**He leand in to kiss me when put my book between are faces he kissed my book**

**Sorry still mad I said**

**Aw come on just kiss my cheek sunshine he said pointing to is cheek**

**Fine I leand in when he turned his head and I kissed his lips**

**Thanks sunshine he said as he walked out **

**Chad's pov **

**I got a date with sonny tonight yay! Just then my ex girlfriend came **

**Chaddy she smears and opening arms for a hug I didn't give one**

**Oh hey jenny what are you doing here?**

**Chaddy I can because I want you back**

**Well sorry but I have a girlfriend **

**WHO!**

**Sonny she is on so random**

**Oh she said then left **

**I ran back to sonny dressing room only to hear her jenny talking **

**CHAD IS MINE DUMP HIM NOW she yelled at sonny**

**NO WHY SHOULD I HE LIKES ME well I think he does**

**I walked into the dressing room **

**I don't like you sonny I said walking into her dressing room I saw tears eyes**

**You don't like me she said crying**

**Nope I LOVE you sonny and with that she ran and hugged me **

**I love you too she whispered in my ear**

**Oh yeah and jenny sonny said**

**Yeah she said annoyed **

**CHAD IS MINE MUHAHAHAHAH sonny said**

**She ran out crying but she said you will be mine Chad**

**No I wont I said to sonny im yours**

**And sonny I new you had an evil side what was with the MUHAHAHAH...**

**She cut me off by her lips **

**So im guessing you're not mad any more?**

**No I still am just not as much **

**Ok well got to go see you at 7 sunshine I said and walked out**

**Jenny pov **

**Chad will be mine we will be I just have to get him way form sonny I guess I have to kidnaper her **

**Ok I need help if I don't get it I mite end this story come on help me please I need help Pm me or review this story with ideas plz**


End file.
